


Starlight in Your Eyes

by Sabrina_Louis



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrina_Louis/pseuds/Sabrina_Louis
Summary: There was going to be a supernova's birth, so they enjoy this view together.And it's very short.





	Starlight in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I am really not a native speaker, and I hardly do English writing outside my class. So, if I made something wrong, please please forgive me. And if you'd like to give me any suggestions, I'd be very appreciative.

“Kirk to Spock.”

He was standing on the observing deck as there was just him in this universe. There was a red giant on its way becoming a supernova.

Jim only wished Spock was here. He is the first science officer. He definitely want to see this.

Two seconds later, the voice of Spock came from the communicator beside Jim.

“Spock here. What is this, Captain?”

“I’m on the 13th deck, and I want you to be here.” Jim said. He wanted to give Spock a surprise.

“May I ask why...”

“No, Mr. Spock, ” Jim stopped his question, “I’ll explain to you later, just, come here, okay?”

Spock paused for a while, like he was going to reject his captain.

“I will be right there in a moment, Captain. Spock out.”

“I’m waiting!” Jim smiled and said this with raised tune. He wasn’t sure Spock was still there or not, but he just wanted to say this.

He looked out of that window. That red giant was beginning to collapse, which means there was just minutes, and it would glooming, for months.

Jim knew the danger of observing the birth of a supernova, but Sulu would make sure of the ship’s safety. Jim trusts him, so why not having some good time?

Spock arrived only 2 minutes later. He walked in with his hands clasped on his back.

“Captain Kirk, is there anything you need me to do?” Spock asked, without any emotions.

“Spock,” Jim sighed, “This is not for working, it’s just a personal call.”

Spock tilted his head and aroused his eyebrow. “I think it is unnecessary… ” He paused, with his mouth and eyes open.

The small room was suddenly bright as day.

Precisely, the day as it was on a planet.

Jim turned back to the window. That shining thing made his eye cannot open, so he had to raise his palm to give him a shelter.

“Computer, ” Jim heard Spock’s steady voice, “polarization model on.” 

The room became dimmer enough to let him look straight forwarded.

Spock walked a few steps, their shoulders finally touched.

“Vaksurik.” 

This soft sound made by Spock was not that common and Jim was very happy to make Spock feel this way and doing this thing for him.

“What’s that means?” Jim asked.

“Beautiful.” Spock said. He barely looked at Jim but kept him eye fixed on that new-born baby.

“It is.” Jim nodded, “You know, I stared at sky when I was a kid. I don’t know where my father dead, but I know it was because a bang. He run out every energy of Kelvin and himself to make that bang, and the space must be lighted as this, as a nova, and with this bang, new life began.”

There was one moment that Jim thought Spock was not listen to him, because he was acting like he wanted break that window to approach that star with warp 7. 

“That’s a beautiful theory.” But Spock said this about 3 seconds passed. Maybe he was catching his words.

“You don’t say it is illogical?”

“It is illogical indeed, but this won’t change its beauty.” Spock finally turned his head to look at Jim. He saw the star in his eyes.

Jim turned to him with shock, he opened his mouth but he don’t know how to speak. He was just smiling. And he saw those reflections from Spock’s eyes.

So he grabbed that Vulcan’s hand and threw his head into that solid chest.

Outside the window, that supernova was too bright, that you could barely see any other stars.


End file.
